1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications, and more specifically to detecting a presence of a signal in a communication channel.
2. Background
Recently, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) proposed new rules that would allow unlicensed cognitive radios to operate in geographically unused television (TV) channels. While the new rules may introduce numerous channels for use by the cognitive radios, several licensed transmissions occupy the TV channels including analog TV, digital TV, and professional wireless microphones. If any of these licensed transmissions is present above a certain power threshold, then the TV channel is deemed to be occupied; otherwise, the TV channel is deemed to be unoccupied and hence available for unlicensed wireless use. Thus, there is a need for identifying the presence of a signal in a given communication channel.